Blended
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a single dad to Elijah and Callie Anderson. He meets his new Neighbour single dad Kurt who has a daughter. At first their lives are seperate but when their lives cross they fall for each other. They end up taking things slow until they have a baby together, then they realise they want more.


Blaine Anderson is father to 9 year old Elijah Anderson and 4 year old Callie. Blaine is 23 years old, he was just 14 years old when he became a father. Life hasn't been easy making ends meet but Blaine has single handily raised Elijah and Callie. Blaine is finally on the road to success, he is living in New York City in a small three bedroom apartment. Blaine is a model at Vogue and has been for two years.

Kurt Hummel is a father to 6 year old Lillie Hummel. Kurt is 26 years old, he used a surrogate with his ex-boyfriend to fulfil his dream of being a father. Before Lillie was born, Kurt and his boyfriend separated, with his father Burt's help he has raised Lillie. Today they are finally moving to New York as Kurt starts working at Vogue next week.

….

Blaine had just dropped Elijah and Callie off at their dad's. Blaine and his ex-fiance Liam called it off a year ago, they were co-parenting well. He was opening his front door when a little girl bumped into him.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Sorry mister."

"That's okay." Kurt came out of the apartment.

"Lillie! Sorry about her, we are just moving in." Blaine couldn't believe his eyes, his new neighbour was gorgeous.

"No worries."

"I'm Kurt."

"Blaine, nice to meet you."

"You too, this is my daughter Lillie."

"Hey Lillie, is that Marc Jacobs you're wearing?" Kurt smiled shyly.

"You know your fashion."

"I do. I have to go, I am late for work but it is really nice to meet you, see you around neighbour."

"Bye." Rachel leaned against the door frame.

"Well he is cute!"

"Aren't you married to my brother?"

"Window shopping never hurts." Kurt laughed and closed his apartment door. "Seriously though. It is time to get over your douche of an ex."

"I am over him, I am not going to bring people in Lils life."

"Just because Jacob was a douche it doesn't mean all men are, heck look at Finn, we have twin 3 year old girls he looks after them more than me!"

"It was my dream to be a father but I also wanted a family."

"Honestly Kurt, if Jacob was around he'd be unhappy I don't think he shared that dream honey." Kurt dropped Lillie with Finn, Finn stayed at home with his and Rachel's twins, he agreed to have Lillie too. He walked into the entrance of Vogue.

"Hello, I am new here." He stopped a good looking man.

"Hey, what are you here for?"

"I am starting my design job today, I am looking for Leighla Anderson." Leighla was Blaine's mom and the manager at Vogue. Both Elijah and Callie did modelling for their Nana's range.

"Okay, I will walk you there."

"Thanks." They got into the elevator.

"So how long have you worked in fashion?"

"I had an internship back in Ohio but this is my first proper job."

"A rookie, I am surprised, you must be special Leighla is hard to please." They walked along the hall. "My best advice, stay clear of Leighla's son, Blaine he is Vogue's biggest model, he is absolutely gorgeous but he's a womaniser."

"Thanks." He met with Leighla who showed him to his office, he shared it with another designer. Kurt was walking down the hall when he was pulled aside.

"Hey you, how's your day going?" It was the attractive guy from the morning.

"Great thank you, I never got your name."

"How rude of me! My name is Liam, lovely to meet you. Anyway, Blaine is on his way so we all have to head to the conference hall." Liam lead the way. He sat down. Leighla spoke to them about some expectations with the catalogue, then he was stunned when the doors opened. In came the most handsome man he'd ever seen, he remembered that face, it was his Neighbour! He was shocked. A little while later he went home with Liam's number, they agreed to go for coffee. He picked Lillie up. A few weeks past, Kurt was loving his job, he was kinda dating Liam, they had kissed a few times. Liam came to Blaine's apartment.

"Hey, come in."

"Thanks, what's up?"

"I am going to Italy with momma for June's edition catalogue, Elijah and Callie are modelling for it too, I was wondering if you fancied coming too, it would be nice to actually see you for a change."

"I would love to Blaine, I have loads of work to do."

"My mom will give you extensions, you know that. I am really glad we decided to work things out for the kids, I know we are taking things slow but a week away would be great." The only problem was the Liam that Kurt was dating was actually with Blaine, Liam didn't realise Kurt lived next door, he was staying at Blaine's most nights.

"Blaine I love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too."

"Then come here, let's stop pretending, I love you, only you. Will you let me move in again?"

"I am not sure, you see there would have to be some sort of interview process." Liam smirked.

"Let's go to the bedroom and I will show you what you will get every night if I move home." Liam took Blaine to their bedroom and made love to him, Blaine agreed to him moving in. "I am going to go get my things I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Okay babe." Liam left. He met with Kurt at the park.

"Hey I am really sorry, I got caught in traffic." Liam kissed Kurt.

"What the hell?" They turned around to see Blaine looking heartbroken. "You forgot your keys but you don't need them anyway, stay the hell away from me!" Blaine threw the keys to Liam.

"Who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson, Liam's ex-fiance, father to his two children."

"Liam what is he talking about?"

"I have been with Blaine for 10 years on and off, we were broken up when I met you, a few weeks ago we hooked up and decided to make it work, I was gonna tell you but I didn't want to hurt you."

"In those 10 years I have forgiven a lot but not this."

"Where are you going?"

"To collect my children."

"Are you gonna tell your mom?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't get you both the sack."

"Our kids."

"And you thought about them when you were shagging him did ya?"

"No."

"Okay try again."

"I worked my ass off to get that job, I am really sorry Blaine I had no idea he was your partner or I would never ever have even gone for a coffee with him, but all we've done is kiss and hold hands."

"Okay. Stay out of my way." Blaine walked off, Kurt called things off with Liam. He was heartbroken. At work Kurt avoided Blaine and Leighla Anderson. His heart broke when he saw Elijah and Callie. He had broken up a family.

"Daddy!" Callie ran into Blaine's arms.

"Hey princess! Hey little man!" He hugged Elijah. "You okay Eli?"

"I wish dad was around more." Blaine looked really upset, Kurt felt awful. Blaine came into the conference hall holding Callie, he looked at Kurt.

"Blaine, this is Kurt he will be designing the outfits for the show." Blaine nodded.

"Okay." A few days later, Blaine came into Kurt's office everyone else had gone home for the day. Blaine was getting his measurements done. Kurt was really nervous. He wrote down Blaine's measurements.

"You have a beautiful daughter, what's her name?"

"Callie."

"How old is she?"

"4."

"You have a son too don't you, what's his name?"

"Elijah, we call him Eli sometimes."

"How old is he?"

"9."

"Wow how old were you when you had him?"

"14."

"Was it tough?"

"My mom is Leighla Anderson nothing was tough."

"I always wanted to be a dad, I am thrilled to have Lillie."

"Me too." Blaine smiled. "When I got pregnant I wasn't sure how to feel, the carrier gene is so rare, I had only been with Liam a month but he was happy."

"How old was Liam when you got pregnant?"

"He was 17, we hooked up at a party then got together a month later then within days I found out I was pregnant. When Eli was five we decided to have Callie."

"Do you think you'll have more?"

"I want to have at least one more but I am happy with two so if it doesn't happen it isn't the end of the world, do you want more?"

"Definitely, I would love to have loads." Blaine smiled.

"Look I am sorry for being so cold, I knew what Liam was like, I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"That he was moving on, plus it was to a really good looking guy." Kurt blushed.

"Maybe we could go for a coffee?"

"I would like that." Blaine and Kurt walked home together. A few weeks went by. They got coffee every morning together before work, they were becoming good friends. One morning they were in Blaine's office when a big bouquet of roses arrived.

"Delivery Mr Anderson." A young intern handed them to him he read the card and smiled.

"Wow either someone has some making up to do or is amazingly romantic." Kurt felt jealous.

"Bit of both. They're from Liam for my birthday. It says he wants to go to dinner."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I'm not sure, I think we work better as friends, you know. We don't fight, we can be adults."

"Do you want to get back with him?"

"No, our relationship was so on/off and it was toxic. Heck we both cheated on each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah I cheated on him after we had Elijah and just before Callie, he cheated so many times."

"I didn't know that."

"I was a model, I let it get to my head, I think I was fed up of his cheating, I thought if he felt it, maybe he wouldn't do it."

"I see, look I didn't know it was your birthday so how do you feel about going out for some drinks tonight?"

"Yeah, it was yesterday anyway typical Liam and I would love that." Blaine and Kurt went out to a bar, they talked for ages, at the end of the night they walked home.

"I had a great time tonight Blaine."

"Me too, thank you." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt, they stood there in a slow embrace for a few minutes. They parted ways and decided to go on a proper date in a few days. Lillie was in Ohio for Burt's birthday, Kurt couldn't go due to a fashion show, Liam had Blaine's children for the weekend. They went on a date and shared another kiss. A few weeks past, they were dating, they hadn't met each others children yet, they decided it would be better if they met them separately. Kurt was meeting Blaine's kids tonight.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel was sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I really like him, it's just meeting Callie and Eli is a big deal."

"Are you worried about him meeting Lillie?"

"Yeah, it has always been just the two of us you know." Kurt met Blaine and his children at the restaurant. Callie was sat on Blaine's lap, Elijah was on the claw machine. "Hey."

"Hey honey." Kurt kissed Blaine and sat in the booth. Callie sat next to Blaine, Elijah sat next to Kurt. "Kids, this Kurt, daddy's boyfriend."

"Hi Kurt." Elijah looked between them.

"Hey Kurt!" Callie smiled.

"Hi Eli, Hi Callie, it's wonderful to meet you." The dinner went well, Blaine's children loved Kurt, he hadn't told Liam about being with Kurt, he knew he would need to. A few days later Liam was picking the kids up.

"So how's things?" Liam picked up Callie.

"Good thank you, I am seeing someone." Liam nodded, he looked heartbroken.

"Do you like this guy?"

"Yeah, I am taking things slow for the kids."

"Okay that's the most important things, I am gutted that we don't have a family anymore."

"I think we work better as friends I am always gonna love you, you're Eli and Callie's dad." Liam took the children, he had them every Sunday through to Wednesday, they were co-parenting well. Blaine went to meet Lillie, he was nervous about meeting Kurt's daughter but she loved him. Vogue was having a fashion show, Leighla was in Blaine's office, Kurt came in.

"Hey."

"Please don't tell me you are the boyfriend." Leighla sat down. "Blaine, I have told you so many times not to date co-workers! I am going to speak to my PA, this could be destructive for your career."

"Mom this is my last show, come on stop being silly."

"Last show?"

"Yeah as of Friday I no longer work for Vogue, I am producing an album, singing is my passion I am done with the stress. I will model every so often but I won't be here everyday."

"When did this happen?"

"This morning I was gonna tell you at dinner. I think the kids should meet, what about dinner at 'Broadway Babies', say six I will book for us."

"Sure." That evening Kurt and Blaine met at the diner with their children. They sat together all of the children got along, they decided to go for a walk after, the couple were walking hand in hand.

"I always imagined having more."

"Me too, I always wanted a big family."

"How many children do you want?"

"As many as I am blessed with. Lillie was through IVF and surrogacy, my dad helped me with keeping living costs down so I could afford it."

"When I found out about Eli I was so scared, I considered adoption, I was only 14 but when he was born I couldn't do it."

"Didn't you have child services on your back?"

"I would if my mom wasn't so rich, they were concerned about Liam's age but it was consensual and I lied about my age to be at the party it wasn't his fault, yeah he should've made sure but it was passion in the moment."

"Did you lose your virginity to him?"

"Yeah, who did you lose yours to?"

"I erm haven't." Blaine looked at him. "I've only had one boyfriend and I wanted to wait I guess."

"I am surprised you're beautiful Kurt, but it does make me kinda turned on." Blaine smirked, Kurt blushed. Sure he was nearly 27 but this meant something to him. Blaine was only 23, he had been with Liam and another guy. When they got home, Lillie wanted to stay at Blaine's with Callie, their dad's agreed and Kurt spent the night with Blaine. Blaine decided he wanted to go away with Kurt just the two of them. He surprised Kurt for his birthday. They flew to Hawaii and spent a week just as a couple. They made love in their villa. It was all new to Kurt but he enjoyed it. A few weeks past, they had been dating for six months when Blaine discovered he was expecting his third child. He was really unsure if it was the right thing for them. When he told Kurt, he was thrilled. They decided to stay living apart as they didn't want to rush the relationship. They went to their first scan and told their children together, all of them were excited. Blaine wanted to announce it.

 **Blaine** **Anderson** : Since meeting the man of my dreams I have been blessed twice over. Firstly I have been given the most amazing and joyous opportunity to be Lillie's step father, thank you for allowing me in her life Kurt, I couldn't be prouder. I am privileged to already be a father to two beautiful children Eli and Callie. Secondly I am thrilled to announce we have our own bundle of joy expected in November, we couldn't be happier. _ **With- Kurt Hummel**_

On Sunday Blaine was waiting around for the whole morning for Liam to collect the kids, they were heartbroken when he didn't show up. Blaine was really annoyed.

B- Thanks for breaking our children's hearts, they have been waiting since 9am for their dad, they were so excited. They kept asking where you were and I had to tell them that you were just delayed. Then you text me at 2pm saying you weren't picking them up, I was the one who had to tell them. Callie is crying thinking you don't want to see her. Step up Liam!

L- At least they didn't find out over facebook.

B- Is this really all because I moved on.

L- You are pregnant and you didn't bother to tell me! Instead I find out over facebook.

Blaine was really annoyed. Lillie and Kurt came round for dinner. Eli opened the door.

"Hey?" Kurt was confused. He saw Blaine sat with Callie. "Aren't they meant to be at Liam's?"

"Callie, why don't you play with Lillie?"

"Okay." Blaine went through to the kitchen Kurt followed. "He didn't show up, he broke their hearts then had the nerve to blame me saying I should've told him about the baby."

"Why should you?"

"Cause it will be effecting the kids, we need to communicate and be honest with each other."

"Does he even know what honesty is?" Blaine laughed.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault and I am more than happy for the children to be here." The family had a lovely evening. For a few weeks Blaine didn't see Liam. When he finally did he was rude to Blaine. When Blaine was 20 weeks pregnant, Liam took Callie and Eli to Disneyland Florida for a holiday. Blaine discovered he was having another boy. Kurt stayed at Blaine's sometimes, they were still living apart.

"Can we choose his name? I am so excited." Kurt said excitedly.

"Okay."

"What names do you like?"

"Jaymi, Noah, Albie and Bertie what about you?"

"I like Brennan, Arlo, Diego and Oli."

"Bertie Arlo Anderson-Hummel?"

"I love it!" Kurt and Blaine couldn't wait for Bertie. Kurt had always been a single dad to Lillie so it was going to be weird raising a baby with someone but he couldn't wait, he would have has many children as possible. A few weeks past, the children couldn't wait for Bertie to arrive. Elijah and Callie had gone to their dads. Blaine was at Kurt's. He was on his laptop doing some work when Lillie started talking to Kurt.

"Dada?"

"Yes baby?"

"Why do I only have one daddy, Eli and Callie have three daddies, Bertie is going to have two daddies but I only have one. Does my other daddy not love me?" Lillie started crying, it caught Kurt by surprise. He scooped his daughter into his lap, Blaine looked over from his laptop.

"You were born different to Eli, Callie and Bertie. You were born because dada really wanted a baby so you were born using a surrogate. A surrogate is someone who carries the baby then gives the baby to their mummy or daddy. Blaine is able to carry babies that is why Eli, Callie and Bertie all have two daddies."

"But you are Eli and Callie's daddy too." A little while later Lillie went to bed. Blaine was still on the laptop.

"Are you ever not working?"

"Yeah I don't work Sundays." Blaine smirked. "I don't work every other Saturday and Thursday."

"Alright smartie. What are you working on?"

"Well I have to leave work in three months time for at least a year so just making sure everything is up to date and checking all our clients and suppliers are up to date. But then I was messaging Angelica and she was telling me about how she is adopted and it got me thinking." Blaine came and sat next to Kurt. "If you would let me, I would like to adopt Lillie." Kurt was shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, then she has two daddies who no matter what will always be there for her and look after her. I want to be her dad." Kurt cuddled Blaine tightly.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too." They were coming up to their year anniversary. Blaine was an amazing father to his two children and Kurt's daughter. They were soon going to have four children to raise. Liam dropped the kids off with Kurt as Blaine was away for the week.

"When is Blaine back I need to speak to him?"

"Friday."

"Okay I will send him a text." Blaine was working in Italy when he came home he went to meet with Liam. When Blaine got home he met Liam for a coffee with Callie.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I am going to the UK for a month to film a new TV series."

"That's good, when do you leave?"

"End of October."

"I am really happy for you."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled. A few months passed and Liam went to the UK. The kids were really missing him. Blaine was due any day. He couldn't wait to meet Bertie. It was going to be Kurt's 27th Birthday meal on Sunday and Blaine felt awful. It was the first time he was going to meet Burt and Carole, it was also the first time his children would. He knew Finn and Rachel but they hadn't met his children either. Kurt came over to his apartment. Eli and Callie were playing in their room.

"You look like you've been hit by a bus."

"Thanks I think I have." Blaine was on maternity leave, therefore he had Eli and Callie everyday. He loved working so was nervous about having Bertie too. They went to Kurt's meal. Lillie ran and gave Burt a cuddle.

"GRANDPA!"

"Hey princess I missed you!" Burt kissed her. Kurt hugged his dad.

"Hey dad, this is Blaine." Blaine shook his hand.

"Hello Mr Hummel, lovely to meet you."

"You too Blaine, please call me Burt! I must admit I am getting quite impatient for my grandson." Blaine smiled.

"Me too, he is my only baby to go past his due date."

"When was your due date?"

"3 days ago, Eli was born 4 weeks early and Callie was 9 weeks early so it is really strange for me."

"That must be, is this Eli and Callie?"

"Yeah, Elijah is 9 and Callie is 4."

"It works lovely that Lillie is 7. Am I going to get even more grandbabies after Bertie?"

"Definitely." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's bump. "This whole experience has been wonderful."

"Speak for yourself." Everyone laughed at Blaine.

"Seriously though, with Lillie I went to appointments and stuff but I didn't experience holding and feeling her kicks everyday and night. Even experiencing the hormones has been amazing cause it is wonderful." Burt and Blaine got on really well. Two days later Blaine finally had his baby via caesarean. He was thrilled to have Bertie in his arms, Kurt couldn't be happier. Burt and Carole were still in town so they were able to meet Bertie.

"I am so proud of you Kurt, I remember the 15 year old telling me he was worried he would never find love or babies and now here we are 12 years later, you have two beautiful children and two beautiful step-children." Burt looked down at his grandson. "I have four beautiful grandbabies thank you Blaine." Blaine smiled.

"If Kurt's gets his way you'll have plenty more."

"I am sure I will, he always wanted at least 10." Blaine laughed.

"Nearly halfway there."

"He told me you adopted Lillie, I think that's great son."

"Yeah, Lillie is a part of Kurt so she is a part of me too."

"Is it weird having a daughter you didn't carry?"

"A little bit, I worry in the future I will be able to tell stories for her brothers and sisters from day 1 but for her I wouldn't be able to. I worry she may feel different."

"She is a smart kid, you had Eli and Callie before you met Kurt, Kurt will be able to tell her and Bertie stories about them as babies and toddlers but not your two."

"Yeah I guess." Burt and Carole were happy when the three older children came home, even though they had only known Elijah and Callie for a short while they still loved them. A few weeks past, Bertie was a month old. Kurt was on the laptop.

"So I was thinking we should get a big place together, we stay at each others most nights anyway."

"I am scared Kurt, things are going so well, what if we move in together and it doesn't work out."

"You can't think like that. If you go into a marriage thinking you're coming out with a divorce it won't work because you're waiting for it to fail. It's the same with a relationship, if you think you can see a future with someone and being together for life then you work harder to achieve that."

"I guess. I think I was so gullible with Liam I didn't think like an adult, it tore me apart when we broke up cause my kids didn't have a family, I guess it scares me that will happen again."

"We have gone from two separate families to form one and that is a stronger bond than one."

"I guess."

"Blaine Anderson, will you move in with me?"

"Yeah." They did a lot of house hunting to find a home. They found a six bedroom house in a quiet part of New York, they loved it. They knew they wanted more children together. They moved in when Bertie was 8 weeks old. The couple loved how much their children got on together. Burt and Carole decided to move to New York as their family were there. Rachel and Finn broke up, she moved to LA to help her career, Finn was left with their twins. Liam decided to stay in the UK after meeting a woman. Kurt and Blaine decided they wanted a big family together, they felt complete with Bertie, however any child they were lucky enough to have after his birth would be an extra blessing. After a few months of living together, Kurt decided on their two year anniversary he wanted to propose to Blaine. He met with Leighla.

"So, I want to ask Blaine to marry me, I know how much it would mean to him if I had your blessing."

"Look Kurt, you guys are only young with four children do you think maybe waiting a little bit longer might be better, marriage adds strain to a relationship. I think it is wonderful that he has met you after everything with Liam, but I don't want to see my son heartbroken again. I think this time would be destructive for the children as you have a daughter from a previous relationship and he has two children from a previous relationship, then you have a son together, if that tore apart it would be confusing for them and quite destructive."

"I love your son more than anything, I will fight till the day I die to be with him, we have bought a home together recently and we have blended two families into one. I am never going to be with someone else." Leighla sighed.

"Okay, you have my blessing."

"THANK YOU!" Kurt enveloped her in a hug. He went into some of the best shops to find the perfect ring. He spent a month planning the perfect proposal, only for Blaine to become sick on the day.

"Happy anniversary!" Kurt kissed him. Blaine groaned.

"Happy anniversary, can I sleep now?"

"NO! I have the best day planned for us." Blaine smiled. He got up and got the children ready. They went to central park for a picnic then to the zoo for the afternoon. Kurt then took him to the Spotlight diner. He decided to serenade Blaine. He sung Love Story to Blaine. He came over to Blaine with a bouquet of roses. He got down on one knee.

"Blaine Anderson, you are my everything. In the last two years we have gone from being apart to being a family. I never thought I would naturally have a baby and now here we are with our son. I am so blessed to have gained a daughter and a son, but also for my daughter to have gained a father. I am so lucky to have you as my best friend, my partner and my soulmate. Blaine I had never fallen in love until I met you. So Blaine I guess what I am asking is, will you be husband?" Kurt opened the ring box, Blaine was crying. Leighla, Burt and Carole all were crying too.

"Yeah." Kurt put the ring on his finger and kissed him deeply. He had booked them a hotel so Burt and Carole took the kids home whilst the boys celebrated their engagement. They decided they want to be engaged for at least a year before they got married. Blaine discovered he was pregnant, they were thrilled to be sharing another baby together. The baby would be born when Bertie would be 10 months old. They were excited to have such a small gap between them. The couple were thrilled when their first daughter together was born a month early they named her Marliya Vogue Anderson-Hummel. They decided to put Vogue as her middle name as it was where they met. The couple got married when Marliya was 6 months old, Bertie was 16 months, Callie was 6, Lillie was 9 and Elijah was 12.

When Marliya was 2 years old they welcomed another daughter Willow Sandie Anderson-Hummel, they decided they wanted at least four more children to get them to ten. When Willow was 1 they welcomed twin boys Graeson Marc and Bentley Tiger. When the twins were two they welcomed Aaliyah Hazel and finally when she was 1 welcomed their final daughter Shaylee Rosaline.

At 35 Kurt was a proud father to ten children, he adopted Elijah and Callie as Liam wasn't interested in the last 8 years. Blaine was 32 with ten children and couldn't be happier. They changed Eli, Callie and Lillie's last names to Anderson-Hummel so they shared it with their seven siblings. Elijah was 18, Lillie was 15, Callie was 12, Bertie was 8, Marliya was 7, Willow was 5, Graeson and Bentley were 4, Aaliyah was 2 and Shaylee was 1. The family were complete. They both dreamed of having a massive family and when they met the dream became reality.

Finn got back with Rachel when their twins were 6 but she left again and he met another woman named Kayleigh and had two sons with her named Deon and Dayton. Kayleigh helped to raise Lexi and Leona too. Rachel had been in a few relationships before she settled down with a broadway star, they had a daughter Fanny together as they met on the production of Funny Girl.

Burt and Carole were proud grandparents to 14 grandchildren, Elijah, Lillie, Callie, Bertie, Aliza, Willow, Marliya, Graeson, Bentley, Shaylee, Lexi, Leona, Deon and Dayton.


End file.
